Killing you softly
by QuiExuo
Summary: "You will be on your knees before I drag you kicking and screaming into the abyss with me. The best part is that you'll love it, Mudblood.", He said with an angelic smile that would make even the heavens cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, this is my first story so bear with me. I'm not sure how long I want it to be, but it is definitely a darker story.**

 **This doesn't follow the actual storyline of Harry Potter too closely.**

 **I do not guarantee a happy ending; you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

 _ **Killing You Softly**_

A darkness has slowly been seeping into my heart. It wrapped around me like a lover but held on like a prison.

I haven't told Harry or Ron about my darkening thoughts. Ever since I wore that damned locket I've felt different…like something latched onto me?

As I was pondering my mentality, a snowy white owl landed on my windowsill, and she held out her leg expectantly.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ron and I need to meet with you in the common room._

 _It's urgent._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

I furrowed my eyebrows in slight annoyance. The boys seemed to want me around only when they need something. I've been noticing it more and more each year. I love them dearly, but the whispers of betrayal still spark in my mind. More often than not.

Ron and I were together in an odd sort of way. We weren't official, but we didn't need to be…at least that is what I thought until I saw Lavender.

I wasn't the only one who saw the way she grew up. Ron saw it too, and he went chasing after her leaving me to stew in my bitterness. Her golden hair sparkled and her long legs seduced. I wasn't mad that she became beautiful. It was by no fault of her own. However, I do feel like occasionally choking the living life out of the red head.

Lovely whispers of forever obviously meant more to me than him. I knew I should've shagged the twins instead of chasing after the oaf.

Shaking my head, I brought myself back to reality.

I saw no one as I walked down quietly to the common room. There were no noisy first years or even any people playing chess. Definitely no mop like or fiery hair in site.

My eyebrows furrowed as I sighed and ran back up the stairs to grab the map. Harry put me in charge of safekeeping it…considering he wasn't the most responsible. I scoffed slightly at the memory of him pressing it into my hands and running off with an excuse about having to meet someone.

My eyes located the two little dots on the paper and headed towards them, but not before I passed my vanity.

Time had aged my childish face. I wasn't glamourous, but I didn't need to be. I was a "classic" beauty as others would say, and apparently, people liked what they saw. My hair now cascaded down the length of my back in soft golden brown ringlets. Luckily I learned a simple charm to tame my wild mane, and it paid off. My eyes were a deeper brown with what almost looked like specs of red in them. "Must be my imagination", I muttered as I passed the mirror. My sharp eyes were drawn to my lips. They were stained with blood, just like my hands.

Harry and Ron don't know what I've had to do to keep them safe. It's better that they remain ignorant since its bliss, right?

As I passed through the door into the hall I noticed that Hogwarts looked a tad bit different. Nothing too extreme was out of place, but something was off.

I looked down at the map until I finally found a hidden alcove.

The door groaned as if in pain as I pushed it open. I entered into the dimly lit room. It had a musky smell that pervaded my senses. Seeking out the rest of the trio, my eyes focused on a figure…or was that two?

"Harry!", I called out as I stepped in. My eyes surveyed the room until they settled on Harry. His eyes slowly gazed up at me from whatever he was hovering over. Something was wrong though, and my steps slowed down little by little. Once I came to a halt, I noticed that he seemed deep in thought.

His body was coiled so tightly it looked like he would lash out any minute. A sinister feeling tickled my back and neck as I continued to stare.

"Harry? Didn't you tell me to meet you and Ron in the common room?" I said with a huff even as I felt darker thoughts of mine start to creep up . He didn't answer so I continued with my chatter, "I mean honestly, I had to use the marauders map to find you! You never showed up. Neither did Ron, which isn't surprising, but I expected more from you!". He still remained silent as could be.

Harry finally opened his mouth after piercing me with his gaze, "Hermione, I'm sorry I happened to get a little sidetracked. Just had to clean up a few things. I'm sure you understand, right?"

"Oh really? What was so important?" I replied with a sneer. It seemed like with every word a force was starting to coil up in me.

He just smirked a little as though he could hear my internal thoughts. I've been struggling with my temper ever since the locket incident, and whatever shit Harry was playing at was not helping my psyche. I breathed out once and then twice to calm my every growing anger.

"Okay, well as fun as this was… I'm going back then so I can continue studying." I bit out in a controlled voice. Something in the air shifted.

There was a glimmer of red hair sticking out.

Ron.

His neck was twisted at an odd angle, and there were hand imprints near his throat. The rest of his body didn't look any better. It looked like it had been crucioed one too many times. His back was still slightly arched off the floor.

My blood froze as tears welled up in my eyes, and I assessed within those three seconds that something was very wrong. I knew I didn't have time to react fully to the horror I just saw, but in the back of my mind there was a feeling of satisfaction. I don't know where it came from, but it wasn't going away.

I bolted to the door.

I didn't get far though. Harry, or whoever this man was, softly trapped me against the door with his arms caging me in.

He smirked down at me making heat rush to my face. "Oh, so eager to leave. Why such a cold parting Hermione?"

"Who are you slimy git? I know for sure you aren't Harry." I screamed as I fully realized that whoever I was in the room with was not him. Before I could even raise my wand, it snapped into the hands of the imposter.

"Hmm you won't be needing this, will you? After all, it's been such a long time since we last met." His appearance slowly shifted as his words came out. Gone was the messy hair and glasses. Now his hair was styled in perfect waves. The type that made you want to mess up the hair for being so damn perfect. Next were the eyes. They turned from lovely emeralds into a cloudy grey. Flecks of red sparkled in them.

His nose shifted becoming a bit pointier and more slim. The result was an aristocratic look. His cheekbones and chin sharpened dramatically making his face look contoured as the dim light shined on him.

My breath left me and my eyes widened. "No, No!" I gasped out as his eyes stared into mine.

"Oh yes, miss me love? "He replied in an arrogant tone.

I felt my anger unleash.

"You bloody bastard, you're just a memory. A fragment of your actual master. We've already killed one of your horcruxes" I gasped out as I mapped out different plans in my head.

His eyes lit up with malice, "Such a sharp tongue. I could do more pleasurable things with it that I bet you would like, wouldn't you?"

My vision blacked at the disrespect and I lunged between what little space we had.

In hindsight, it wasn't my best idea but what was a girl to do? I was fully prepared to sock the living daylights out of him wand or no want. Luck wasn't on my side though he caught me easily, and pulled my body even closer to his and whispered in my ear softly. His hot breath fanned against my neck.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you? Ron seemed to have unfortunately tripped down the stairs. Nasty things they can be, made him snap his neck. I just happened to find him after and brought him to this room"

The lies that slid of his tongue left me feeling sick. If I thought I was stuck in-between a rock and a hard place before, then obviously, I didn't think of my current position.

His right hand came up and cupped my cheek. It was intimate and imitated a lover's gesture, but

the feeling was so wrong. "Now, we can do this the hard way or eas-"

I cut off his monologue, "You better tell me where Harry is, and pray to the Merlin that I do not eviscerate you right now", I growled out in a dangerous voice.

His quirked his left eyebrow as I interrupted him, "Oh really? And do tell…how do you think you are going to do that without a wand?"

I blanched a bit at that considering he was right. I hadn't mastered wandless magic yet, and I was basically helpless besides my attitude and deadly heels…that I now regret wearing.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't adding up.

"I'm not below slapping that grin off your face. "I spat out at him fiercely as he rolled his eyes. Even his damn eyerolls looked elegant. "What do you even want?" I whispered as he continued to give me a dark look.

"I already have what I want. For being the brains of the trio, you would think you would be a bit more astute at the moment".

He is an arse. A grade A arse if there ever was one.

I shuttered lightly as a feeling of warmth enveloped me. Suddenly everything seemed a bit less clear and realistic. It started to dawn on me that the details of the room I was in were all old. If I think back onto the common room, it was strange that no one was there.

It was staring to add up. This wasn't reality…this had to be a dream or something of the sort. I tried to remember when it was the I fell asleep. I couldn't recall though. I just know that I had the locket around my neck. My mind must've just created this nightmare because of all the stress and dark magic I've been around.

I slowly grinned as I realized the situation. He couldn't actually hurt me in my dreams, right?

"Riddle, looks like you're out of luck. You can only reach me in my dreams? I'll wake up soon and you'll be but a figment of my imagination." I hissed out as I urged myself to wake up.

His smirk didn't vanish after my words…in fact it grew wider. "Oh love, you are a clever one, aren't you?" He drawled out in a condescending manner.

"However, you seem to have something quite wrong" He said as he cupped my chin staring into my eyes. "This isn't just a dream, and I'm not just a fragment." He tilted his head slightly as a single strand of hair fell in his face. His eyes flashed red.

He didn't finish whatever he was going to continue with though. I felt myself slowly stirring from the nightmare I was in.

His mouth dropped into frown. "You may awaken from this, but this is far from over. I own you through your mind, body, and then your soul." He said softly as though he didn't just stake his claim on my soul. My fucking soul.

I bristled as he said that and was about to retort until his face slowly faded. I was waking up…but not before I heard his last words.

"You will be on your knees before I drag you kicking and screaming into the abyss with me. The best part is that you'll love it, Mudblood.", He said with an angelic smile that would make even the heavens cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. They were really sweet**

 **If you guys have any ideas for me, then I would love to hear them**

 **I have the story mapped out in general, but I always enjoy feedback**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Killing you softly**

I woke up with a gasp clutching my velvet sheets with strength I didn't know I had.

White light blinded my eyes momentarily as it poured in from the windows. The sun's rays danced on my skin and slowly started heating up my deathly cold body.

Sweat had dried over me making me feel sticky.

His words echoed in my head as I fully awoke from my sleep.

" _I will drag you..."_

I shivered as I realized that he wanted more from me than I knew about, and not knowing his plans was almost as dangerous as knowing.

I may not have been down there in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, but I saw the memories from him.

His beauty terrified me. He was more than a charming snake in sheep's clothing, and he was brilliant. He charmed all teachers but one, Dumbledore.

Harry doesn't know that I've seen everything related to Riddle through him.

I figured the best way to fight the enemy was to "know thy enemy".

Although, I may have been getting to know the enemy a bit more than they would like.

I picked up legilimens since the boys had issues with giving details.

I mean… if they expected me to be their bookworm and save their arses, then this was a small price to pay.

I pondered on my thoughts as I laid in bed reveling in the softness of it.

I have not shared my full experience with the locket to the boys yet…and to be honest I'm not sure I will. Ron has shown he couldn't handle the stress, and he was the most affected by the locket.

The locket was smart, it had to be since it was basically an extension of Voldemort.

It preyed on Ron's insecurities.

I remembered when I looked into his mind that day to see why he was reacting so negatively. It was easy slipping into his unprotected mind. He didn't even notice.

" _...least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter…second best, always, eternally overshadowed."_ Those were the words that send Ron into a frenzy.

I mean honestly, he saw an image of Harry and I kissing and went berserker.

I would've expected him to be more freaked out about Lavender than me, and he is proving to be too mentally weak for me to rely on him. I feel silly about the "Love" I had for him.

Harry on the other hand, is just in a world of denial.

He thinks that he can outduel a wizard who had more experience than all of us combined.

With all those lovely thoughts going through my head.

I've come to the conclusion that I don't think I can tell them what I went through.

They would go mental, and it wouldn't even be the lockets fault.

The memories flowed through my mind of the sins I committed within my mind because of the lockets influence. Images of steam and blood caused a heat to gather in a place I rather not think nor talk about either. I felt a blush creep up my neck and was rightfully mortified.

Snapping out of my dangerous thoughts with a shake of my head, I noticed there was a light weight around my neck.

I looked down and saw I had the wretched locket on me still.

It creeped me out a bit since it looked alive with the way the light hit it.

After the woods fiasco and Ron running off, we all came back to the castle to rest and regroup.

I had almost forgotten that I was the one wearing the locket, but it concerns me how comfortable it is to wear.

I grabbed at the chains ready to tear it off my neck until I heard a whisper.

It was so faint that I almost didn't catch the words.

" _I wouldn't try that if I were you, Hermione."_

Problem.

That was not my inner voice.

I ignored the whisper and continued clawing at the locket. Only to find that It wasn't budging.

The damn locket wouldn't even move an inch.

This wasn't an issue before considering Harry, Ron, and I all wore it.

Given...all of us went a tad bit psycho after wearing it, but it came off easily enough.

"Fucking Riddle and his games", I swore as I slowly got up from my cocoon of blankets and pillows.

I moaned as my joints cracked in quick succession releasing the coiled tension from last night's events.

"Okay shower first, next food, and finally figuring out how to deal with the sociopathic parasite."

My hair that had been tamed previously now sat upon my head looking a mess. It was like an atrocious mixture between a lion's mane and a bird's nest.

"Maybe if I show up in my dream like this Riddle would be too scared about getting eaten alive by my hair". I snickered to myself as I walked over to my mirror.

With a small flick of my hand and the incantation " _tranquillum_ _pilorum"_ my hair fell into luscious waves.

I looked over at my antique brush as an idea formed in my head. Wandless and nonverbal magic.

Raising my hand, I pointed my index finger at the brush and concentrated on the feeling of magic traveling from my core to my finger tip.

I chanted in my head _"Accio my brush, accio my brush"._

The brush didn't move even a centimeter.

I groaned in frustration rubbing my temples while slightly tugging at my hair.

"Okay, I took five steps forward…it's probably time to take two back."

This time I raised my hand again and felt the same bubbling of magic at the tip of my hands

" _Accio my brush",_ I said in a calm commanding tone.

The brush came flying through the air towards me. I caught it with my right hand and grinned triumphantly.

I may not be able to do nonverbal yet, but I can sure as hell start wandless.

If I meet riddle in my dreams again, I'm not taking any chances.

He may have had the upper hand before, but I'm not the "Brains of the trio" for nothing.

I grabbed some parchment paper and a quill from my desk to write out a quick note.

 _Boys,_

 _I think we need to talk about what our next move is._

 _Meet me in the restricted section of the library at 5 p.m._

 _Don't be late._

 _There is a lot we must do, and we do not have time on our side._

 _Harry, bring your invisibility cloak, we are going to need it._

 _Ron, find out how to distract Ginny because she is becoming Harry's shadow._

 _It's a bit concerning._

 _-Hermione_

I motioned for my new familiar, Alaric, to take the letter.

The sleek raven hopped over to me and held out its leg expectantly.

I smiled fondly as I gave him a treat.

Harry and Ron absolutely hated the bird. For whatever reason, they say he gives them bad vibes.

Alaric took off into the air and was gone into the sky.

As I waited for their reply, I started to prepare for my shower.

I pulled my hair up into a bun, and was in the process of taking off my slip.

I was distracted by the locket opening a little.

I felt the shift, but by the time I looked down it was closed.

I thought of him again.

If I have to start acting more like a snake to survive the game he seems intent on, then so be it.

I've already made several steps towards it anyways.

I'm starting to find that perhaps self-preservation wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

After all, what was the point of saving people running to death?

Death would certainly greet them with welcome arms.

My peaceful morning was short lived.

A cold feeling washed over me as a sudden chill invaded my room.

It felt like there was something in the room with me.

The locket seemed to heat up as a mist like substance leaked out of it.

My heart pounded.

I looked up only to be staring into what resembled the silhouette of my dreams.

" _I told you I wasn't just a fragment, Hermione."_ His eyes sparkled with mirth as he noticed my state of rather revealing clothing. He looked me up and down slowly.

" _Trying to tempt me like you did before? It's working."_ The slight deadly tone did not quell any of effects from his stare. A heat was starting to burn me from the inside out.

 **Authors End Note:**

 **Hey what did you guys think?**

 **In the next chapter, I'll show you guys what happened with Hermione and the locket**

 **Riddle will have on with his POV**

 **I know there hasn't been much Harry or Ron involved yet, but we're getting there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, I thought I would mention that this story is inspired by the song**

" _ **Killing me Softly"**_ **by the Fugees. I listened to a beautiful cover of it by Lauryn Hill.**

 **I hope you guys check the song out if you don't know it.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry for how late this is. A lot of stuff has been going on lately**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Killing you softly**

 **-The section in italics is a flashback to when she first wore the locket-**

 _Bite marks and a single set of hand prints decorated my skin. They wrapped around_

 _my neck turning into a collar. The red marks stood out against my skin. Instead of being able to focus, all I could do was replay the memories of the night before in my head. Flashes of heat, caresses, and the feeling of my embarrassment were more than enough to make my face impossibly red. He was so arrogant and controlling. I was unraveled more than I should be. He is trying to seduce me into a game so that I can be his pawn._

" _Fine, we'll play"._

 _He may be the "king" …but I am the Queen. The Queen is the true holder of power, and we know how much he likes that. His desire will drown him, and I'll be the hands that hold his head down in the water" I muttered out loud. These darker thoughts have been invading my mind ever since I've worn his locket. Either way though… I'll break him like he is trying to do to me._

 _Also, who the hell does he think he is? I'm the last person that he should be touching especially considering we are the epitome mortal enemies. The horcruxes are able to share memories between one another. They had to be able to or else Riddle should not have known anything about Ginny or the basilisk. A sinking feeling unloaded to my gut. However, my anger came back full force._

" _How dare he" I seethed out as I paced back and forth._

 _He must think he owns me or something, the asshole. I poked at a few of the marks. I was transfixed with how some of them were soft pink while the other ones were blood red. They reminded me of his eyes. Another shiver went through my body as I recalled how his eyes pierced through me. It was like they could see into my soul, yet when I looked into them…I felt like I was falling into a never ending black hole. The dark marks looked vicious and like someone decided to have a go at my neck._

 _A couple of the bite marks were bleeding, and they caused a dull ache to spread around my neck._

 _I honestly do not know if these marks are real or not. They feel, look, and seem real…but a dream version of him shouldn't be able to impact me physically._

 _I examined them through my compact mirror and slightly ran my fingers over the spots, "Ouch…damn git" I muttered as I winced from the sharp pain that spread because of my fingertips. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath in. I looked back into the mirror and next thing I knew the marks were gone. "What in the world…?" I trailed off as I touched the spots where they used to be._

 _There was nothing. No pain or any semblance of anything having happened._

 _I pondered on what just happened and came to the conclusion that everything is in my mind. He is able to attack me only mentally because he is a horcrux, apparently. It still scares me that it seemed so life like. If I can't tell the difference between dream or reality, then I'm utterly fucked. He won't even have to harm me physically. I'm just lucky that my mental barriers are strong enough to withstand whatever trauma from him I'll be going through._

" _What a great way to start the day", I sighed out as I ran my fingers through my curly mess of hair. I gently swopped it up onto my head in a messy bun. Pieces of curly locks fell down from my half assed bun and framed my face. It definitely gave me a more carefree look._

 _My eyes however were slightly sunken in and dull. I may have fallen asleep last night, but the locket would not leave me alone. My dreams were invaded by him._

 _Unfortunately, for however long it took to destroy what was around my neck, we would be in the Forest of Dean. I looked down at the horcrux with quiet contemplation. The boys already wore it, so it was my turn last night._

 _However, it did not go anything like Ron or Harry told me to be prepared for because I don't think that Riddle left a trail of kiss marks on Ron or Harry's neck. I was not prepared for the lewd assault on my body or mind. The tingling feeling of fear traveled down my back._

 _I'm honestly at a loss of what to do because Riddle was not acting like he wanted to Avada me where I stood. He had a different predatory look in his eyes. It's like he knew something that I didn't._

 _Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not sure I want to dig into what happened._

 _The love bites that used to litter my neck were caused from the night before._

 _Last night I took a much-needed relaxing bath. I pampered my body rubbing oils over my skin. It glistened from the moonlight that peaked through the tent. I gently combed my hair out once I got out of the bath, and put it into a loose braid. After I did my beauty ritual of moisturizing my skin and lips, I put the locket around my neck and stepped into my sheer slip. It was adorned with delicate red embroidered flowers that stood out against the white material. The slip was heavenly and the silk felt lovely on my skin. I transfigured my sleeping bag into a twin-size futon. Luckily I put up a dividing line in the tent between the boys and me since I did not want to deal with their snoring or gawking. There was only the silence of the night in the tent._

 _The locket felt cold on my warm skin, but I was able to start drifting off to sleep. I thought that it would hiss insults or at least do something but nothing happened. I was on the brink of sleep, but felt light caresses littering my body. I ignored them in favor of drifting into dreamland. The touches soon became harder to ignore though. It's like four sets of hands were groping me. They started focusing on more intimate areas. First it was my neck…then it was my stomach. When it got to the final destination, I couldn't ignore the heat that seemed to be building near my core. The caresses became harsher and more forceful. I fully woke up my eyes wide and looked around the tent. I lowered the divider, but there was no one in there except the boys and I._

" _Strange…I was sure I felt something" I said in doubt as I rearranged myself on the futon. I put the divider back up, and stared up into the tent. My mind was racing as I tried to fall back to sleep. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was in the tent with me. The touches that trailed down my body felt so real. The fingers left heat blooming all throughout my body._

" _Perhaps I'm just a bit frustrated. I haven't been with anyone in about a month", I sighed out as I thought about my last good shag._

 _It had been the Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron would shit unicorns if they ever found out. That is the precise reason of why he is my dirty little secret that I will take to my grave. No one would ever suspect us which is one of the reasons it worked so well. He was a nice stress reliever. His skills in bed were worth my body aching in pain after. The rumors were true regarding him as the "Slytherin Sex God". His rough touches invoked a primitive instinct in me. He wasn't gentle as he took me, and I loved it. There was no love, and making him bleed and moan out my name as my fingers raked down his back did something funny to me. We never planned to have these litter tryst, but one thing lead to another. Like he said, "it's always the quite ones"._

 _I shivered in slight desire as I membered our moments together. Unfortunately, he got chained down by Pansy after she claimed to be pregnant. Pity._

 _I sat up slowly and ran my fingers through my hair._

 _Since I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon again, I got up and tip toed around the tent. The locket was still firmly around my neck._

 _I looked into the mirror and saw red eyes staring back at me_

" _What in merlin's name!" I screamed with my wand raised in my hand._

 _The mirror reflected Riddle who was grinning mischievously, and he raised his eyebrow in a mocking manner._

 _The image disappeared as fast as it had come._

 _I tried to calm my heartbeat and processed what I had seen. "No, no" I muttered out. "This just must be one of the lockets games", I said reasoning with myself. I knew deep down that something eerie was occurring. Harry and Ron did not mention any apparitions of Riddle when they wore the locket. I would hope they weren't thick enough to not share if they did. I would personally wring their necks. My rapidly beating heart was not calming down._

 _I walked quickly to my bed and huddled into the blankets hoping the flimsy things would offer some protection. When I got comfortable, I rolled onto my back ready to sleep everything off. I opened my eyes and the same red eyes were staring back at me. He loomed over my petite frame and trapped me in with his arms and presence._

" _Lovely night, isn't it? No dying Ginevra around?" he jested as his right hand moved to touch my waist softly. I froze up at the touch. Shit. He has the same memories as all the other ones. "Jump of it, Riddle. No diary around?" I sneered in a nasty way, "oh wait we pierced it with a basilisk fang and destroyed part of you. Oops. Did it hurt?"_

 _His eyes sharpened at my retort. "No, mudblood. It actually felt terrific" His hand gripped my waist harshly as he spoke his next words "You know there is a very thin line between pleasure and pain. Hate and pain are a good stimulus. I'll be happy to demonstrate for you sometime." His statement was said in such an icy manner. The room dropped about 10 degrees. The new cold caused my nipples to peak slightly, and I became even more aware of our positions. "You know, one would think you're excited to be under me, like the dirt you are. Your body is obviously happy with the situation." He chuckled a bit as his eyes raked over my outlined body._

 _I blushed as I moved my arms to cover my chest. "So not only are you a psychopath, you're also a pervert. Did you do this to Harry and Ron as well?" His face turned into disgust, "No, I didn't…are you trying to distract from the fact that it's, always been you?". I blanched at his words, "Oh? So, you're telling me that you aren't after Harry? The boy who destroyed you once already?" I scoffed as he smirked. "No, not anymore. I'll clip your wings soon enough. You'll fall with me to the ground…always looking up into the sky you used to fly in."_

 _He shot a dark look at me and his face closed in on mine. "You hold back your true desires and potential. I'm just here to release it." Suddenly his mouth enclosed on my neck and bit down. It was not gentle and I was sure it would leave a mark. I pushed him away harshly, "Asshole, stop molesting me. We'll get rid of you soon enough, just like your diary." He didn't listen to a word and decided to attack my neck with teeth. I think he drew blood. ''Fucking hell" I cussed out. His hand grabbed my neck and pulled me up to him. "Now listen well, girl. These marks will imprint onto your soul. Stop thinking about the little blonde and learn that I don't tolerate disobedience. You may be a dog, but you are my dog." He released my neck and I gasped a bit coughing and breathing in air. All I could feel was despair._

 _ **Hey guys! Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **By the next few chapters, quite a few things should be filled in.**_


End file.
